Katch Her If You Can
by Ififall
Summary: Falcon FanFiction. The Falcon will use anyone and anything to get out of Prison with her Legendary Reputation protected.


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Disturbing scenes.

* * *

After her experiences with the Prison System, becoming a guard was an obvious choice. She'd kept quiet about her past. It was over an hour's drive to get to the prison. She didn't mind it, the less people that knew who she was the better. "Eva we've got newbies today" Her supervisor said. She was assisting with a girl called The Falcon. The Falcon was a hacker, that was caught faking medical records. She didn't look dangerous, but the staff and Eva knew better. She was a petite girl with an edgy fashion sense, even in prison uniform. "Just make sure she doesn't try anything funny" Her supervisor told her. Eva checked on her every hour on the hour while doing her other duties. During the day the Falcon was well behaved. It was the night that roughly poked her with malice to break the rules.

At midnight the Falcon heard the familiar knock on the cell door. "Miss Lee…..it's time for you to be strip-searched" He looked less baby-faced than she'd last seen him. He was more rugged, looked wiser in a way, but it was him. She didn't know how he'd got here or what "The Initiative" had told him….that is…if they had told him anything. She kissed him gently and he pushed her up against the wall and licked her arm. "Don't you want to sit down?" She asked him. "We're gonna have to cut out the romance Fal, that means no bed-time cuddles" He said. He stuffed his hands down her pants. "Boxers Fal? Nice" He said as he stroked her before putting his fingers inside of her. Watching her moan made him hard. He moved his dick against her palm as she clawed at his clothes.

* * *

Minutes later it was over. He was gone and The Falcon was ready to put Step One into action. It was prison visit time and the Falcon was allowed private visitation. "Are we going to let her have that?" Eva asked. "Yes…..she's protected….apparently" The Supervisor said. "What does that mean?" One of the guards called Clay asked. "Nothing….it doesn't matter. Eva get the Falcon ready" Clay and Eva's Supervisor said. She went back to check on The Falcon. The Falcon was dressed as smartly as she could have been. Her sleeves were rolled down and there were no codes or scribbles of passwords on her trousers.

"Are you ready?" Eva asked. "Obviously" The Falcon said. Eva escorted her to the room and she was told to leave as a man in a suit took The Falcon inside. Eva's Supervisor called her to the office, where they were able to watch The Falcon's mystery visitor. "What if this is to do with drugs, or gangs, or a hit on someone, or worse?" Eva asked. "Don't worry we've got all eyes and ears on this" The Supervisor said pointing to the screen. Eva watched as a woman came into the room. "You took your time" The Falcon said. "Miss Lee I just wanted to apologize on behalf of my family. We've all known you for many years and it's a shame to see you this way" The woman said.

* * *

"Give me a break. When am I getting out of here Grayson?" The Falcon asked.

* * *

The woman stood up. "Miss Lee you've broken the terms and conditions of these arrangements. I have to go" The woman said. "No surprise there" The Falcon said as the woman got up and left, the man in the suit took The Falcon out of the room. Eva took her back to her cell and ran to the window to watch the man in the suit drive the mystery woman away. "Who was that?" Eva asked. "Come on Eva….you've never heard of the Graysons?" Her supervisor asked. Eva nodded but she really hadn't.

She didn't watch much TV and only used the computer to stay in contact with her son. Tonight was going to be different. She got home and turned the computer on. While it was loading, she went outside to do some cleaning. The garage doors were messy. They got dirty everyday. From She-knew-who. She dunked the cloth in the bucket when she when heard glass break. She thought it was aimed at her and was about to run into the house when she turned around.

* * *

A woman had accidentally stepped into some glass. She didn't look like she was from around here. Eva slowly walked up to her. "Are you okay Miss….." "Yes I'm fine" The woman replied. The voice rang a bell. It was only when Eva walked closer to her, when she realized that the woman was The Falcon's visitor from prison. "If you want…I've got plasters inside" Eva said. Falcon's visitor shook her head but moment's later she was in Eva's small cramped apartment.

"Thank you for your assistance. You don't appear to be shell-shocked. I assume you don't know much about me or my family" The woman said. "Just what Cell-mate Lee said on the monitor" Eva said. "My name is Victoria…..Grayson. Miss Lee had assisted in work projects for my family for years. We're shocked that we were ever connected with a felon such as herself" Victoria said. Eva passed her a bandage but Victoria took a tissue instead. Her hand was shaking and she couldn't quite reach the wound. "Here I'll help you" Eva said. She cupped Victoria's leg with one hand a little higher than she was supposed to and wiped away the blood.

* * *

"You're a mother aren't you? You are…I can tell" Victoria said. Eva nodded, but changed the subject. She got up and went to her computer. "To be honest…..I was about to type the Grayson name into the search engine" Eva told her. "Well then…why don't you?" Victoria asked. She walked over to Eva, who sat down on the computer chair. Victoria leaned over her. Eva typed the name "Grayson" into the search engine, but didn't press the "Search" button. Victoria slid her hand into Eva's shirt and ran her palm over bra. She twiddled Eva's nipple with one hand while stroking her neck with the other. "I'll press enter" Victoria whispered in Eva's ear, but Eva didn't care about the "Grayson" Internet result. She looked up at Victoria before licking her arm.

They made out on the chair before Victoria walked over to the sofa. Eva made the first move this time kissing Victoria's neck and shoulders. It wasn't long before Victoria slid her panties just above her knees. Eva pointed her fingers towards Victoria, but Victoria pointed them back. Eva shrugged and sucked her own fingers before going under Victoria's dress and slowly sliding them inside of her, then moving them back and forth. Victoria's breathing quickened as Eva's fingers went faster. She began to slid Victoria's dress shoulder down but she stopped her.

* * *

"Concentrate" Victoria told her. Eva caressed her for Twenty seconds before pulling her fingers away and reaching to take down the rest of Victoria's dress from top to bottom. Victoria pulled her panties up and moved away from her.

"Play-time's over. I know you're only a casual host, but you could wash your hands before touching the computer….or anything else" Victoria said. "Oh…..um….sorry" Eva said getting up. She went to the bathroom. When she came out, Victoria was gone. The next morning for Eva everything was back to normal. Or so she thought. She unlocked The Falcon from her cell. Usually she was quiet, but today she was bright and chatty. "Hi Eva, you looked fucked…..really tired" The Falcon said.

* * *

"Come on Lee...let's go" Eva said.

"But then again you _were _fucked last night…..weren't you Eva?" The Falcon said glancing at Eva with a disgusted look before going out of her cell to have breakfast with her in-mates.


End file.
